


Charcoal Fantasy

by Hayato (TheLennyBunny)



Series: Flames and Pheremones [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Companion Piece, F/M, Polyamory, look im gonna keep adding to these rarepairs god cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBunny/pseuds/Hayato
Summary: Reborn is a gentleman. Nana is enamoured.





	Charcoal Fantasy

Nana was a pragmatic woman. She valued honesty and compassion, wielded them like swords when someone crossed her and made them suffer with the lightest touch. When Ichiko and Masaru told her they were running less-than-legal empires, she internalised the information and dedicated herself to helping them. When she discovered Iemitsu was part of the Italian mafia, she decided to wait and see if he would tell her. When her son told her they weren’t, she called them her child and told them she would never love them less. Logical progressions, in her mind.

She put no stock into appearances or designations, knowing a small, frail woman who could kill a man in seconds and an omega who ruled hundreds of people with an iron fist. She didn’t bother with societal ideals, friends with aggressive omegas and loud women, quiet alphas and mother to the in-between.

Reborn, for all his contradictions, did not prove to be an obstacle in her mind. She internalised his presence, what he was, and dealt with him accordingly.

* * *

Reborn was a threat, though. An unknown, only rumours and past mission records to be found. Any pictures of him provided wildly varying features, with most displaying a sharp face with little adornment and monotone colouring. Ichiko and Soichiro said Fon told them the man was to be trusted, to a point. Masaru declared that he was a Westerner like all the rest, and could go hang.

Tsuyoshi, when she asked, had told her a story of one of his first kills, back in the eighties. He had been told to assassinate a kingpin in Hong Kong, who was taking away business from the Triad-approved competitor. He hadn’t prepared enough, had been too naive, and was caught out by the secondary guards within the target’s inner sanctum. They had put bullets through his leg, and were about to land the killing shot when they had holes put through their heads.

Reborn had taken them all out, and shot the target multiple times in the chest. When he came out, he pat Tsuyoshi on the uninjured leg and told him to do his homework the next time he took a hit. He had also advised him to get out of the business and do something better than waste his teen years, but Tsuyoshi obviously hadn’t listened.

He had figured the hitman was bloody, and violent, and had no qualms putting someone through unimaginable pain. As long as he was paid to. Anyone else was safe, so long as they stayed out of his way. 

He also, on some level, had a soft spot for teens or children. Nana would use this as best she could to her advantage.

* * *

Reborn was surprisingly pleasant, for a career killer. Past that first tense day, he didn’t disrespect Tsuna or her by going off what he’d read, and he made an effort to avoid using any gendered terms when it came to the teenager. He sat with her when she was home and talked about what he was doing, what methods he was going to test with Tsuna’s education, who he was thinking of bringing in to assist them.

He despised Iemitsu, which was a plus, since she didn’t think she’d be able to stand someone defending him in her household. 

But the best unexpected bonus by far had to be the respect. She was so used to people underestimating her, taking her temperament to mean she was an airheaded idiot who wasn’t worth much of anything. “The perfect omega”, they’d say, which was really just code for saying she could pop out babies and stay quiet. Those types were quickly shuffled to the bottom of the group hierarchy, thank the gods. But Reborn, he didn’t play into the stereotypes. There was a certain level of chivalry she didn’t see when he interacted with alphas like Ichi-chan, yes, but it was instinctive, not something done out of a misplaced sense of duty or superiority.

He viewed her as dangerous as she did him, and it made for pleasant interactions.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was a mess, she decided early into learning of him, and Reborn was smart to bring him to Tsuna and her. The boy could do with a gentle touch, and would flourish well in the Nami-Koku territory. Reborn had outlined the lanky blond’s situation before he brought him in; neglectful father, traumatising home life and years on the streets didn’t make for a stable person. But, Reborn said, he would provide an in to the Italian world for Tsuna, as well as someone to go to when they didn’t necessarily trust the information Reborn gave them. A friend and confidant, as well as someone competent to guard and guide them. The perfect thing for an insecure teen like Tsuna.

She was just satisfied he asked her in the first place before going ahead and dumping a whole other person on them. She made gelato that night and let herself be satisfied at his happily surprised expression.

Positive reinforcement was best, after all. Even if the target knew it was happening.

* * *

Her baby was sentenced to death at age five. Iemitsu was a dead man walking, former mate or not. She was fiercely glad none of his marks had taken, beta he was.

* * *

She had known it was bad, but she had thought it was a small, isolated case of the school targeting her cub. She had been wrong. Very, very wrong, and it took all in her not to go into the school and start tearing into the necks of anyone who dared to harm the children. Masaru held her back, and Ichiko spearheaded the investigation as Nana and Soichiro combed and detained any offenders.

Masaru’s men filled the spaces of those who had been taken care of. Reborn, surprising all, had lent a hand in that department, offering suggestions on how to utterly ruin them without bending the law one bit. The man was astoundingly good at spreading information nationally. Those pigs would never work anywhere reputable again. They certainly wouldn’t be allowed to live anywhere decent, with the sex offender marks on their records. 

The man really was growing on her. 

She invited the Hibari over for dinner in celebration of it all, and Ichiko gave her a considering look across the table as she discussed the merits of homemade and premade food.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” The petite woman asked, once they were ensconced on the patio and sharing a blanket between them. Nana only snorted, burrowing further into her pack alpha’s side.

“No harm to it, is there? I’m not telegraphing anything, and he’s nice enough. I’m not even  _ doing  _ anything at this point.”

“No,” Ichiko agreed, “You’re not. But you’ve that look in your eye you had right before you barged into Takesushi and irritated Yamamoto right out of his mourning.” Nana smirked. The man had finally snapped at her after a straight week of asking how he ran his store, how Takeshi was, how was he, does he know where to get the best fish? Because she just  _ needed  _ to know. 

It had lead to a mutually beneficial arrangement that had yet to end.

“He’s a killer, and going to leave after he finishes teaching little Tsuna. He looks like a  _ baby _ ,” Ichiko pointed out. Nana only shrugged.

“Not everything needs to be sexual, Icchan. We’re not all you.”

She shoved the brunette, but didn’t pursue the subject more. Nana considered it a victory.

* * *

“Nana? I have to ask. Just how many have you gotten up to?” Nana waved Masaru goodbye, smiling as the omega argued with his second-in-command. Reborn was fiddling with something on the laptop behind her, seated comfortably on the sofa.

“Oh, only two. There aren’t many who interest me, in Namimori,” She replied, sending the hitman an amused look. “Why, did you think I had dozens of men at my beck-and-call?”

“You  _ do  _ seem to have that reach. It wouldn’t be surprising.” He sipped at his glass of water, eyeing her new stack of reports. “Some famiglia actually practice it purposefully, to ensure no one can lay a solid claim on inheritance beyond the children of the head.” Nana shook her head, settling back on the couch and picking up the first paper.

“Nothing like that, I assure you. A few is a good enough amount for me.”

* * *

Nana ran a hand through her hair, resisting the urge to yank on the strands. She’d called Iemitsu, wanting to see if the man would even answer, if he would even talk to her, and it had gone straight to voicemail. Figures. The one time she actually tried for direct answers and he couldn’t be bothered to pick up.

She set her head down on the table and sighed at the chill, trying to blank her mind. It’d been… what, three years since she’d sent those papers? They’d been sent back signed without a word, but going by the little conversations they’d had over the years… He hadn’t even looked at them. Would it take him checking their finances to realise they weren’t married anymore? The fact his presence was erased from the house?

She didn’t know why the man married her, if all he was going to do was knock her up and leave her in the dark for a decade and a half.

A plate clicked on the wood next to her, and she glanced up to see a platter of tarts, a bag with the logo of a local bakery beside it. Reborn gave off a nonchalant air, chewing at one of the sweets as he leaned back in his chair. She hesitantly took one herself and nibbled at it. Nana smiled.

Strawberry. Her favourite.

* * *

Nana hugged Tsuna and fought the urge to break down into tears, giggling at their hesitance. She spun them round and round, laughing when they landed on the couch with a soft whump.

“Alright, alright, I want to go check on Gokudera-kun,” They grumbled, disentangling from her arms with a blush. She waved them off as they went deeper into the house, still grinning. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt.

“I’m making curry tonight,” She declared. Reborn shot her an amused look from his spot in the armchair. She turned to him, smile dimming to something smaller and earnest.

“Thank you, Reborn. Thank you so much.” The tiny man shrugged, adjusting his hat. Nervous tic?

“It was the least I could do. Timoteo and Iemitsu never should have placed it on them to begin with.”

“But you could have just kept wearing it down manually,” She pointed out. “It would be painful, but I know that’s the normal method. You didn’t. You went for the least stressful route.” The man huffed, smirking.

“Well, Tsuna  _ is  _ my student. I accept no less than the best for mine.”

* * *

There was a degree of interest, she could see. The man didn’t make it overt or act on it with flirting and the like, but it was obvious in the small gestures. Courting wasn’t a physical affair, after all. But, she had to wonder, how much was he holding back? How much did that cursed form restrict his thoughts and actions? She wasn’t necessarily comfortable with doing anything while he was in that form, but to be the one chained…

She wondered how jarring it had to be, to go from a capable, respected adult to a toddler’s body and view. Were his scent glands affected? Could he even smell like someone fully presented? She knew he didn’t have a marker that gave away his designation, only a personal scent.

Just how much of his life was restricted by the Arcobaleno curse, she wondered? It was a chilling thought.

* * *

Guilt was eating away at Tsuyoshi, and Nana didn’t know how to help. She could give him numbers to therapists, station watchers around Takeshi-kun, sure, but it didn’t stop the man from feeling responsible. And while she, admittedly thought that was correct, there were things you didn’t tell your partner unless you wanted them to ban you from their home.

“You are,” Reborn said bluntly. Nana stared at him in disbelief, glancing at the father and back. “You should have kept a closer eye on him, not assumed he was alright when he told you so, pushed harder. But it’s over and past. So focus on doing better instead of wallowing in self-pity.”

The swordsman stared at him for a long moment, visibly processing what he said, before slowly nodding. Nana could smell the distress weaning from his scent, being replaced with a cocktail of  _ protect-determination-anger _ . The spell was broken by a customer coming in, but Nana continued to watch him with wide eyes as he greeted them and chatted.

“You are… very good at getting to the heart of things succinctly,” She said slowly. The hitman chuckled, hefting a piece of nigiri between two chopsticks.

“It comes with the career. It’s that or spend hours listening to old fucks argue over three kilometres of territory.” He said drily. Nana considered the pains that were the Hibari branch summits and decided he had a point.

* * *

She realises, nearly three months into their new life with the two mafiosi, that Reborn avoids mirrors. She’s often up before Tsuna, dealing with things that may have come in during the night or her own restlessness, and often comes across the man getting ready for the day when she checks in on the teens, putting on one of his many suits and tucking away far too many weapons.

He never looks at the wall mirror during. When he’s in the bathroom, those rare times the children are already stirring, he’s faced away from it, seemingly going by muscle memory. When she keeps an eye on him while they’re out and about, she also notices how he subtly turns away from store windows and the like, only taking quicksilver glances to scope the area.

It’s a sobering realisation, and one that only underlines her questions about the curse, her worries. She doesn’t know how she can help the man who’s done so much for them already.

* * *

The picture Dino paints of Reborn is… jarring. The man was certainly no pacifist, or even moderately sane-appearing sometimes, what with his multiple disguises, but to hear about what his lesson plans had entailed before all this is mind-boggling. The pure insanity that Dino describes is at odds with both the picture the man forms with his career and what he’s shown of himself in the Sawada household.

What person wakes up someone using a giant, stone mallet? Or electrocution? Makes a teen correct his homework using explosives? The dark man doesn’t deny any of it, either, watching Tsuna get more and more nervous with a smirk. 

At least Dino seems to have manners and common sense ground into him at some point during that hellishness, and doesn’t take her appearance or Iemitsu’s report at face-value. He’s perfectly pleasant, chatting with the teenagers and telling her about all the stupid shit Tsuna’s father gets up to. When dinner finished, he made polite noises about leaving, but Nana quickly squashed them, offering the guest room and sofa for him and his men to use overnight. It was far too dark for them not to be stopped by a patrol, after all, and it wouldn’t do for an ally to be harmed. Not that she mentioned that part.

They all piled into the guest room as Dino protested. Nana only smiled at the omega’s embarrassment and mentioned her friends were the same, whenever they were out of town. Nana turned to Reborn the moment all the others were gone, eyebrows near her hairline.

“He wouldn’t have listened with just positive reinforcement, believe me,” The hitman snorted. “It was pulling nails with that one. Tsuna’s a breath of fresh air.”

“Well, they  _ are  _ mine. Any children out of  _ my  _ pack are going to damn well be raised right.” His smirk widened. Yes, he’d say they succeeded on that front.

* * *

There are flowers on the table. Nana blinked at them, glancing at Hayato and Tsuna. The brunet shrugged at her look, setting a burner on low and repeating something the other teen said. Lambo squeals out by the genkan, likely still arguing with I-pin, as he had been the whole walk home. She picked up the bouquet, sniffing carefully at them. They’re Japanese lilies, her favourite, set in a butter yellow vase. There’s no card or indication of who left them, but she thinks it’s fairly obvious.

The omega huffed, setting the vase back down. Well, that was certainly subtle, in an unsarcastic way. She’d been providing house and home, offering shelter from the elements and enemies. He provided for her cubs and proved he was capable. They both danced around each other and gave small gifts. 

So, did that make this a declaration or a question?

* * *

“You know we’ve still got our arrangement, right?” Nana looked over at Tsuyoshi, setting down her cup. The older man kept his eyes on the stars, sipping at his sake still. “As long as everyone knows about each other, I don’t mind you pulling in someone else.”

“Ye-es, I remember,” She said, amused. “Am I  _ really  _ that obvious? Icchan’s already talked to me about Reborn.” 

Tsuyoshi shook his head. “No, no. Not your style, I’d say- you and that Hibari woman are like damn pit vipers, in that sense. But it’s obvious if someone already knows you.” He took another swig. “That, and Takeshi’s been asking me if I’ve seen you lately. I think he’s under the impression that we’re monogamous, and you’re cheating on me.”

“Hasn’t he seen you with Ryou-kun?” He gave her an amused look. “Right, selectively oblivious.” They sat in silence for a moment, the September breeze flowing over them and bringing a chill.

“I won’t say I trust the man,” Tsuyoshi started, “Because that would be a fool mistake. But I trust you, and you’re a grown woman. So all I’m going to say is be careful, and have fun.” She grinned, and tugged him closer. He laughed into the kiss and let his hands roam down her sides. Good man.

* * *

Tsuna, sometimes, proved to be smarter than their mother by miles. She hadn’t thought of getting a Mist charm at all. She  _ should  _ have, it was unbelievably easier than trying to figure out what the hell the curse actually was. Of course, the idea came with them telling her their dysphoria was getting worse, but... There was much less she could do, on that front. Some things needed to run their course, lest you cause harm. She’d look into getting them one as well, though, even if she didn’t know exactly  _ what  _ they could mold the illusion into.

She met with Masaru the day after, pecking him on the cheek when they meet at Makoto’s cafe. The ginger smiled dopily at her, pulling out her chair and running off to get them both drinks.

“We’re talking about the same man, right?” He said incredulously, when she broached the issue. “Hundreds of kills, bloodthirsty, known for his sadism?”

“Apparently that depends on the person. He’s been lovely with Tsu-chan and I,” She stirred her latte, watching the foam melt. “I won’t say I trust him completely, that’s stupid. But he’s done well by me and mine, and there’s… potential. It seems only right to provide him some relief.” Masaru stared at her. Opened and closed his mouth a few times, before shutting his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I keep forgetting your tastes. You’re mated to three career criminals.”

“Two, sweetie,” She corrected absentmindedly, “Only you and Tsuyoshi count. Regardless, do you think you could have one of your illusionists help?”

“I. Yeah,” He sighed heavily. “Yeah, Shinso should be able to whip something up.” The omega leaned back, eyeing her dubiously. “You’re sure about this? I don’t want you to end up like I did with that bastard from Okinawa. He might not be alright with us, especially with what I am, and the conflicts of interests the Hibari may end up as.”

She gave his question the due consideration it deserved. Yes, Reborn was a hardened killer noted for his sadistic streak, who was likely to leave in a few years. She could be burnt by his departure or his future plans. He was a Westerner, with stricter ideals, and codices he was expected to follow regarding unallied families.

But. She was pragmatic. She was interested in him, and he in her, and they both seemed willing to explore the possibilities. She knew the consequences, and the dangers; he knew them as well. Sexuality and possible issues aside, a romantic relationship was not outside their purview. He knew of her company, had to know what Masaru was. Had displayed interest despite the Hibari, and seemed to understand where her and his limits lay when it concerned the underworld.

And so, she would pursue him.

* * *

The face staring in the mirror was classically handsome, thin with multiple scars crossing its jaw and cheekbones. There were piercing holes along a brow, two occupied by the Mist charm, and a hint of ink peaked above the collarbone.

Figuring out what the hell that tattoo was had been a trial and a half. She didn’t want to know where Shinso got his information. 

Reborn stared and stared and stared at himself in the mirror, leaned in with eyes roving everywhere. Tsuna hovered anxiously in the hallway, ringing their hands and trying to keep the sour tang out of their scent. Nana herself was by the stairwell, keeping her distance while also giving herself a decent line of sight.

The hitman eventually stumbled out of the wash closet, movement just barely stilted, and dragged Tsuna close, holding the teen to his chest and rubbing his chin along their head. Nana hid a smile behind her hand and tried not to coo as Tsuna practically exploded in  _ happy-proud-embarrassed _ , squirming in the man’s hold _.  _ They were quick to escape upstairs, Reborn herding them and watching amusedly as they almost stumbled into the railing.

Then, it was just them.

Nana made sure to telegraph her movements, gently tugging on the man’s lapels. He followed her movements easily, drawing in close enough for her to feel his breath.

“I don’t think I ever thanked you, a few weeks ago,” She murmured. “The flowers were lovely.”  
“I’m glad you liked them. Although I am waiting on an answer to the question that came with them.” She smiled, glancing up into his eyes. The smell of gunpowder and coffee tickled her nose. 

His lips were soft, slightly chapped and smooth against hers. “I’d thought it was obvious,” she breathed, pulling back. His eyes hooded, and she had a triumphant moment where she thought  _ I did that _ before he leaned back in, stealing her breath away.

“I am honoured to be chosen.”

“I am honoured to choose you,” She whispered back. The traditional words, between an alpha and omega; that answered that question, then. “Come to bed with me?”

He was a warm presence against her back, when she woke up ten hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> look if mukuro shitlord rokudo can make illusions tangible enough to support a girl missing half her vital organs for an indefinite amount of time, then illusions can be made to imitate the arcobaleni's old bodies and their functions  
> i vote they all just didnt consider it because they were a) turned into fucking /babies/ and b) likely didnt want shitty temporary solutions. but. yknow. three decades will soften a man.


End file.
